


Fancy Meeting You Here

by lesbianlenaluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, IM A SINNER, Lesbian, Smut, SuperCorp, kara and lena meet on tinder, not sorry, pure fucking smut, see yall in hell with me tho, sorry there's buildup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianlenaluthor/pseuds/lesbianlenaluthor
Summary: Takes place following the events of episode 1 of season 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Supercorp fandom!!! Glad to finally get my feet wet. I'm @lovatovanlis on Twitter and burritovanlis.tumblr.com on Tumblr so hmu I need more friends in the fandom please love me :))) Enjoy!

_What a day_ , Kara Danvers thinks as she sits on her couch with a huff. She was finally able to give Cat Grant an answer: she wanted to be a reporter. On top of that, she and James officially broke up. Kara still loved James, but as a friend. He was a good friend. She was glad he took it as well as he did.

Kara rubs the back of her neck and takes her hair out of the bun it was in. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs. She considers her empty apartment and debates watching more Game of Thrones. Instead, she pulls her phone out and an app catches her eye. Her finger hovers over it for a moment.

 _No, I shouldn’t. It’s been too long_ , Kara thinks, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it. But something makes her tap it. She cringes at herself as the app loads and the Tinder logo appears. As the app finds people near her, Kara rolls her eyes to the ceiling, already regretting her decision to do this.

Kara swipes left on most people (though she does swipe right on one particularly cute girl), and starts to feel kind of defeated. After swiping left on a guy way too old for her, a familiar face fills her screen. Kara nearly drops her phone. _Lena_.

 _No way_ , Kara thinks, _there is no way Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, is on Tinder_. Looking back up at the ceiling, Kara is stunned; she was just in Lena’s office earlier in the day with Clark. The looks the CEO had given had given her a bit of a gay vibe, but Kara thought she was just imagining things. She gathers the courage to look back down at her phone and look through Lena’s pictures. There aren’t many, but one shows Lena wearing a skimpy dress that leaves Kara’s mouth watering. In Lena’s description, it says she identifies as lesbian. Again, not at all what Kara was expecting, but definitely not disappointing.

Kara desperately wants to swipe right, but part of her worries what the repercussions would be. Lena wouldn’t know, so she doesn’t know why she’s so nervous. Biting the inside of her cheek, she closes her eyes and swipes right. When she opens her eyes, a message was on her screen: “It’s a match!” showing both of their pictures side by side. Kara’s eyes widen. Lena Luthor already swiped right on her?!

 _It was probably an accident_ , Kara convinced herself, _she meant to swipe left and swiped right instead_. Kara hurriedly closes the app and sets her phone down. She stands up and begins pacing. _What have I done? What do I do now? What do I do if I see her again? What if_ -her frantic thoughts are cut off by a buzz from her phone. Kara quickly picks her phone up and sees a notification from Tinder: “New message from Lena.” She debates even opening it, but finally can’t resist the curiosity.

**Lena: Fancy meeting you here, Miss Danvers.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much yet because it's hella late here and I have a test at 8am tomorrow I have yet to study for. Chapter 2 will be up within the next day or so though! Not sure how many chapters it'll end up, but definitely a few more. Smut is coming.


End file.
